


Sleeping Arrangements

by ConnieChameleon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieChameleon/pseuds/ConnieChameleon
Summary: Sam's having a hard time sleeping lately, but an even harder time asking for help.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sleeping Arrangements

You begrudgingly stirred awake one night to face the cold, dark bunker. Stupidly forgetting to wear your socks, the icy concrete of the halls sent your knees quivering. You hurried for a drink of water and literally, couldn't wait to race back and hop under the sheets. You passed Dean's room, the snores so bad you swore the door rattled. As you passed Sam's, you thought you heard something too, though you were desperate to get back in bed. You stepped onward. 

However, out of the blue, you heard the younger Winchester gasp so hard you felt it in your throat. It was accompanied by choked cries after he must’ve realised he was awake and your heart stopped. You froze in an icy torrent of guilt for overhearing, fear it was something sinister and plain confusion about how to react either way. You heard him sob, muffled, as if into his sleeve. You pressed your ear right to the door. 

Certainly not the type to jump the gun, it wasn't in your nature to barge in without good reason. You started to sweat thinking of all the possibilities. But you had to be sure of your instinct, after all, Dean had told you when you first moved in, rather convincingly for the big joker, that Sam had really bad nightmares. If you could even call them that. It was his past, it was terror that wormed it's way through his vulnerable, sleeping body. 

You heard a few creaks and clicks, then saw a soft orange glow under the door. You heard a glass of water being poured out of the sink. You calmed slightly and wished your bedroom had a bathroom, so you wouldn’t have to stumble upon this kind of predicament. You stepped away again, wanting nothing more than to help him, talk to him or just he there but you were too anxious. 

You still heard him crying, situated in the bathroom as you left for your room. He must've been in so much pain, you thought. But you knew you couldn't barge in. The boys never appreciated comfort in that kind of state, whether they truly wanted it or not. They were just too hardened by their experiences. Especially since you practically eavesdropped. 

You scurried back to your room, not making a sound and curled up for a while. You felt so bad you couldn't sleep. You gave up entirely a couple hours later and read below your small desk lamp which you'd dragged to the very edge overlooking your bed frame. Your eyes began burning with fatigue. 

A thought struck you and given your impaired state, you rolled with it without hesitation. Heading back to Sam's room, still tip toeing to avoid the cold, you finally approached and knocked lightly on the door. 

"Sam? You awake?" You whispered, just quiet enough that Dean wouldn't hear down the hall. 

The Winchesters had keen ears. You heard a familiar groan. 

As you knocked again, "Come in Y/N..." You heard faintly. 

You stepped in and held the door almost flat behind you. Sam, dishevelled and groggy, rubbed his eyes with his palm while sitting up on the other. 

"Sorry i-... It's just- Can I sleep here?". 

Sam tried to focus on you, see if he could detect a reason but his brows were laced tight in concern. 

"Why? Is everything ok Y/N?". 

"Well, yeah... I can’t sleep, I had a nightmare" you let go of your grip on the door and instead tucked your arms together at your stomach. 

You suddenly felt really stupid. Sam, being the guy he is, felt it instantly. "Hey, it's ok. Sure", he said shuffling across to make room. 

You slipped under the covers and bunched them right around your cold hands while Sam shut the light off. 

"D’you wanna talk about it?" He breathed as he settled, facing you. 

"No... Thanks for letting me stay" you whispered. 

"Anytime". 

You wondered if he meant it. That's a Winchester for you, he'd do anything for you but for himself? Nope. 

"You cold?" He asked. 

"A bit" you understated. 

"Here" he said, grabbing your wrist and gently pulling toward himself. 

You took that as an invite, a much appreciated one as the huge mass of muscle in only a t shirt and shorts must radiate heat like a wolf. 

He chuckled slightly as you moulded to his chest. "You’re not just ‘a bit’ cold Y/N". 

Surrounded by his scent, warmth and soft voice was too much. His skin, heartbeat, his arm wrapping around you, making you feel protected, something you’d never truly felt since becoming a hunter. You hoped he felt that way somehow. 

You felt like you'd just made a fatal error. There was no way you were getting out of this without some newfound adoration for the man. You were in for a lot of heartbreak, you thought both boys saw you as a little sister. Regardless, you fell deep into slumber while it was still night time at least, and Sam did the same. 

You woke up to the buzzing bunker lights and Sam pulling back to look at you, hand still firmly at your waist. 

"Morning doll" he smiled. 

"Morning beautiful" you said, eyes half open and voice thick with rasp. 

Sam laughed and you perked up at the sound of him happy. 

"You slept well, huh?" You quizzed. He nodded and sat up, hands rubbing his face as he hunched over. 

"You know... I did". Even though he couldn't have known you heard him last night, you understood his answer and it filled your heart with warmth. You both hustled to work ready states as did Dean before you met up for breakfast. 

At the table you poured yourself an orange juice. 

"You need a beer in you, girl. Helps the mind wake up" Dean joked. 

You scoffed, "You're insane. You're gonna need a new liver in a year or two". 

"Please I'm healthy as a horse" he said, mouthful of bacon, naturally. 

You and Sam giggled. "Alright. Today's a breeze. We just gotta pick up the ingredients from Rowena ready for tomorrow" Dean began. 

"Basically a research day?" Sam clarified. 

"Pretty much. There's nothing much we can do til this spirits anniversary crap". Dean started patting his pockets. 

"Where'd I put my-" 

You interrupted to dispel his dilemma. "Your wallet? Sorry I forgot to say, I borrowed it for Ellen's number. I'll go get it". As you got up Dean remarked quietly "When did she do that?" to a very amused Sam. 

"Don't worry, I won't be offended if you check to see if your cash is still there" you called from just outside the kitchen. 

On your way back, your old ways seemed to have learnt nothing about privacy. 

"I don't know. I mean, how d’you think I could say it?" You heard Sams voice and hung back just outside. 

"Are you even sure? It was only once" Dean sounded reserved rather than doubtful. 

"I know, actually, I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Dean, they're getting bad again. I just... I can't...". 

You heard a chair scrape. "Hey, it's gonna be fine Sammy. You've gotten through this before... But if you think it helps, hell, just spit it out. She's a great girl. She'll understand". 

Shit, you'd totally fucked up. Your mind ran through the events of the past few weeks and last night and a bunch more unnecessary crap that you tended to exaggerate, only in your mind of course. You probably triggered Sam last night by staying over. Or maybe he knew about how you felt? And he felt fucking terrible. Shit. You walked back a few steps then loudly in warning before entering the kitchen. Actress mode, Oscar worthy. 

"Here", you tossed the wallet to Dean's chest and ever ready hands. 

"Alright. Let's go!" He said cheerfully taking one last bite of his bagel. 

You trailed behind him, so you wouldn’t have to look at Sam. The trip went by uneventfully. You had a great gossip with Rowena as she fuelled some great material from her latest batch of ex-husbands. ‘Latest’, of course being the last 50 years. 

"Sorry to break apart the Gilmore Girls, but we gotta go sweetheart", Dean said happily but in no real rush. He just wanted lunch. 

"You remember what I said about that one, darling", Rowena winked with the baseless comment and you relished in Dean's double take.

In the impala, Sam let you ride shotgun. As Dean was busy navigating, Sam leaned forward to ask you, "Y/N? D’you wanna watch a movie with me later?". 

You had been trying to subtly avoid him all day while you deciphered the conversation you eavesdropped on, but you just couldn't say no. 

"Yeah, I'd like that, Dean you in?" You said in an air of persuasion. 

"Oh, no, sorry sweetheart. I have to fact check all this crap Rowena just gave me on this ghost we're dealing with". 

You sighed, "Too bad, I'll miss the eclectic suggestions of die hard 1, die hard 2, die hard 3-". Dean shushed you down as Sam laughed behind you. "So, what movie Sam?". 

Later that day, not too late since you had a heavy day tomorrow, you gathered blankets on the couch in Deans den, the only place with a good tv. Sam handed you toffee popcorn. You decided on a comedy since the mood was light all day and without Dean it wasn't all action action Swayze action. 

By the credits, you were almost drifting off. Sam sat reading the ascending names which was unlike him. His pensive look was a stark contrast to his laughs and loudness earlier. 

"You ok, Sam?" You said softly, resting your head on the back of the couch. 

He nodded and his gaze dropped a little. The corner of his mouth curved up a little, "You know, I should've picked a drama or chick flick or something". 

You smiled at the surprising comment, "Hah, what makes you say that?". 

He fiddled with his hands, "Then I could've fallen asleep here". 

You would've scoffed normally and defended yours and Deans Swayze, but it was clear his mood was different. Your mind harked back to "getting bad again", must be his sleep, you thought. 

"Sam is your sleep bothering you?". 

"Not so much the sleep seen as I'm barely getting any. But the nightmares". You were about to reply when he looked at you and continued, "Mads I was- I- Uhh I just wish I had it as easy as you". 

The man just kept surprising you and he read it in your face. "Not like you have anything easy! What I meant was... last night, you just walked right in, in that old Metallica shirt Dean gave you...", Sam side tracked and you could see it then, the wall crumbling, and his fatigue masked face. Then it clicked. 

"Sam, can I sleep in your room tonight?". 

"You would?" He asked knowing full well you were volunteering. 

The fact that he was so torn up thinking you'd say no was madness in your mind. But you didn't show it. 

"Yeah, Sam". He smiled in badly disguised relief and switched off the tv. You dashed for the bed first, wanting less than even a few seconds out in the cold winter air. Sam couldn't help but smile down at the scene. You moaned through a shiver and looked up at Sam. 

"Hey, look the other way". 

"Why? You're not shy are you Sam?". 

He breathed out in shock but offered no rebuttal. You turned over and stared at the bookcase beside his bed, view obscured in sheets. Sam got in and switched the light off. After quite a few minutes you turned to him and watched him stare up at the ceiling in the glow of the emergency lights.

You put your hand on his firm chest and used the position to rest on his shoulder. He blinked over and over as if breaking from his thoughts before scrunching his nose and closing his eyes as you had. 

You felt him move his head to the side, "Y/N" he whispered faintly. You opened your eyes to his smouldering gaze. He moved forward, you mirrored, a tether pulling you to him. His lips pressed against yours with a passion you couldn't quite understand. You followed his lips movements as he took your mind someplace else. You couldn't have proven you were awake if someone asked you. His hand gently held your head, fingers weaving into your hair. You pressed your tongue, hot and dominant against his lips for entry and he granted it. 

You felt him melting beside you, his body shuddered, and he drew back. You gripped his shirt right over his tattoo in protest. The expression on his face, his eyes, perplexed you a bit. Was he not into it? Was he scared? You couldn't question it long as he swiftly hugged you right back into his body heat. Into his hearts gravitational pull. This time, his whole body seemed to cling to yours, his head over yours protectively and he gently held the back of your head to his chest this time. 

“You have no idea how much I wish you would keep doing that. B-But I’m really tired Y/N”.

You giggled at his honestly, “All you have to do is ask”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new here, this is my first post! I hope yall enjoy it <3


End file.
